I Guess This Is Just Life
by WarriorCatsLilytail
Summary: Follow these four kits with powers, who go on an extraordinary adventure! The Dark Forest is planning to get rid of the clans by getting into the heads of these kits with powers to control them as they grow up! And use their powers to destroy the clans for them! Join this awesome adventure, with kits that will grow up to be either heroes or villains! If you have an Oc, then submit!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys Lilytail here! This is my first ever Warrior Cats Fanfiction. I do not own warrior cats so if you think that I am copywriting then feel free to let me know. Just saying, if you have read the Warrior Cats series, then remember when Bramblestar, Brambleclaw back then, journeyed to the Sun-drown-place? That place is a beach where OceanClan, the equivalent to RiverClan, live. There is also a moor, forest and mountain. They belong to MoorClan, the equivalent to WindClan, ForestClan, the equivalent to ThunderClan, and MountainClan, the equivalent to ShadowClan. When Midnight the badger left to go look for the clans, the cave that she lived in became the Mooncave, equivalent to Moonstone/Moonpool. So yeah, that's it I guess. Well enjoy the first chappie ;)****!**

**Prologue:**

_The StarClan warriors gathered together. "Something bad is going to come to the clans…" a voice whispered._

"_How are we going to help them?" another voice replied._

"_Hmm I don't know. Maybe we could send a sign?" the first voice whispered._

"_Mousebrain! Of course we are going to send a sign!" The second cat's angry voice echoed around the dimly lit cave._

"_Just because you were a founder of the clans, doesn't mean that you can call me mousebrain!" The first voice yowled._

"_Silence! You are a disgrace to your clans." A third voice growled._

"_Oh shut up all of you!" a fourth voice shouted._

"_What is it? Are you to scared to start a fight?" the second voice jeered._

"_No," rolls eyes, "But we need to think of something to help save the clans!" The fourth voice replied._

"_We could give a cat from each of the clans a special power." A gust of wind blew into the small cave, revealing a small kit with the power of teleportation. He was the youngest spirit in StarClan._

"_From OceanClan, the power to control bodies of water. ForestClan, the power to control flames of fire. MoorClan, the power to control gusts of wind. And MountainClan, the power to control darkness. A prophecy for it could be, The leaf of mint, mist of stream, tail of squirrel, and the heart of alder will unite to lift the darkness…" He finished, enduring stares from the four cats that were watching him._

"_Well, he is quite the prophecy maker," The first voice remarked, turning to look at the other cats, "I think that we should use it."_

"_Yes, I agree. We should use it to help the clans." The fourth voice nodded._

"_Are you kidding me!?" The second voice__ snarled, making the kit flatten his ears. "We are going to listen to a kit!? He barely knows how to hunt, let alone decide the future!"_

"_Well we all think that it is a great idea and the vote is four against one." The third voice pointed out._

"_Would you like to be the one to deliver the prophecy?" The first voice asked. _

"_Sure!" The kit bounced up and down and nodded._

"_But what about the 'darkness'? What is the 'darkness'?!" The second voice questioned angrily, turning towards the kit._

"_The darkness is the Place of No Stars, aka the Dark Forest. They are going to try and control the powers by convincing the cat who has them to work for them." The kit suggested._

"_How do you know?" The fourth voice asked, padding towards the kit._

"_Um well I-I-I sort of, uh, s-s-snuck into the D-Dark Forest when everyone was talking with the other m-medicine cats at the half moon meeting." The kit sheepishly stuttered, looking down at his paws like a kit being scolded by his mother. "And they said that they were going to take over StarClan and the territories."_

"_Well, little kit, I am very disappointed in you. But thank you for doing what you think was right." The first voice thanked, turning toward the others._

_The dimly lit cave sparkled like stars on a lake._

"_It's time to deliver the prophecy…."_

**So thanks for letting me write my heart out! I am super excited to write my first ever chappie of my first ever story! I hope you liked it. I have a 2 questions for you guys. Which clan should I start with to write chapter 1? I can't decide! And did you like my prophecy and powers? I know that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing have powers, so if you guys think that I am copywriting, then be sure to let me know. Also be sure keep up with the new updates and I will update soon! See you awesome guys in the next chappie! :)**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**OceanClan:**

**Leader: **Anemonestar, she-cat with a calico pelt and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Shellfur, tom with a grey tabby pelt and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Runningbrook, she-cat with a grey and brown tabby pelt and green eyes

**Warriors:  
**Coraldusk, she-cat with reddish and silver tabby pelt and purple eyes  
Beachsong, tom with a sandy yellow pelt and light blue eyes  
Crabclaw, tom with a crab coloured pelt and green eyes  
Sharkfin, tom with a brown and grey striped pelt and blue eyes  
Goldenray, gold coloured she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Saltstep, white tom with flecks of grey and yellow eyes  
Seagullwing, she-cat with grey, white and silver patched fur and dark amber eyes  
Sunnybreeze, tom with ginger pelt and deep green eyes  
Seasplash, silver and light brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip with green eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Clampaw, dark yellow tom with hazel eyes, mentor: Crabclaw  
Sandpaw, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mentor: Sunfall  
Palmpaw, brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, mentor: Coraldusk  
Wavepaw, white tom with orange patches and hazel eyes, mentor: Seaslpash**  
**Paradisepaw, cream she-cat with sandy yellow paws and greeny-blue eyes, mentor: Runningbrook

**Queens and kits:  
**Queens:  
Dappleflower, long legged she-cat with a silver and tortoiseshell dappled pelt with green eyes, mate: Shellfur  
Bluesky, she-cat with a blue, white and grey tabby pelt with dark blue eyes, mate: Saltstep

Kits:  
Mixedkit, light framed she-cat with long legs, large paws, tufted ears and really long fluffy tail. Long tortoiseshell and black fur with ginger tabby patches, and dark amber eyes, (Dappleflower)  
Featherkit, silver and grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, (Dappleflower)  
Skykit, she-cat with a snowy white pelt and pale blue eyes, (Bluesky)  
Fisherkit, lean, lithe blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes and pure white paws, and chest,  
(Bluesky)  
Pondkit, tom with a grey pelt and green eyes (Bluesky)

**Elders:  
**Duckfeather, grey and white tom with amber eyes  
Rockpool, mottled grey she-cat with black spots and green eyes  
Webfoot, brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**ForestClan:**

**Leader: **Leafstar, brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with green eyes

**Deputy: **Twigbranch, grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Dawnbreeze, milky white she-cat with cream patches and gold eyes

**Warriors:  
**Pinetree, tom with a dark brown tabby pelt and deep green eyes  
Treeheart, tom with light brown fur and light green eyes  
Oakfur, tom with a brown and grey tabby pelt and green eyes  
Grasspelt, dark grey tom with green eyes  
Mouseclaw, tom with mouse coloured fur and amber eyes  
Mossynose, silver tabby she-cat with orange paws and tail tip with amber eyes  
Rainforest, jet black she-cat with blue/green/purple eyes  
Birdflight, white she-cat with orange patches and blue eyes  
Birchwing, she-cat with an unusually gold spotted pelt and amber eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Dustpaw, light brown tom with gold eyes, mentor: Treeheart  
Flowerpaw, dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes, mentor: Mossynose  
Greenpaw, white she-cat with brown patches and hazel eyes  
Volepaw, black tom with brown and white flecks with green eyes, mentor: Rainforest  
Thrushpaw, reddish she-cat with dark green eyes, mentor: Birdflight  
Rockpaw, grey and white striped tom with yellow eyes, mentor: Grasspelt

**Queens and kits:  
**Queens:  
Rosebriar, tortoiseshell she-cat rose coloured eyes, mate: Grasspelt  
Poppydawn, she-cat with cream and white striped fur with gold eyes, mate: Oakfur

Kits:  
Starlingkit, light tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes, (Rosebriar)  
Mistkit, misty silver she-cat with yellowy-green eyes, (Rosebriar)  
Dewkit, brown tabby tom with white chest and paws with green eyes, (Poppydawn)  
Fernkit, light grey tom with darker flecks and green eyes, (Poppydawn)  
Squirrelkit, cream she-cat with a big, fluffy tail and hazel eyes, (Poppydawn)

**Elders:  
**Lakeflower, light grey she-cat with white and cream patches with blue eyes  
Brightmoon, reddish tom with sandy yellow highlights and gold eyes  
Sweetmaple, she-cat with a white and orange pelt with green eyes  
Amberdusk, she-cat with an amber and brown pelt with dark amber eyes 

**MoorClan:**

**Leader: **Windstar, white tom with black and brown patches with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sharpbramble, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Yewberry, pale yellow tom with light green eyes

**Warriors:  
**Rabbitnose, white tom with grey and cream paws with yellow eyes  
Gorseclaw, light brown tom with amber eyes  
Runningbreeze, tom with a red and white striped pelt with green eyes  
Heatherdawn, milky cream she-cat with heather coloured eyes  
Dawncloud, sandy yellow, cream and white striped she-cat with gold eyes  
Wildwind, light grey tom with brown patches and hazel eyes  
Birdfeather, silvery-white tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes  
Crowwing, black tom with pale blue eyes  
Brackenfang, light and dark brown striped tom with light amber eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Breezepaw, dark grey tom with black paws and aqua eyes, mentor: Wildwind  
Cloudpaw, white she-cat with silver dappled patterns and blue eyes, mentor: Runningwind  
Foggypaw, dark blue-grey tom with white patches and blue eyes, mentor: Yewberry  
Meadowpaw, wheat and white coloured she-cat with yellow paws and light green eyes, mentor: Heatherdawn  
Mothpaw, golden tabby she-cat with white stripes and gold eyes, mentor: Sharpbramble  
Bramblepaw, dusky brown tom with white ears and chest with light amber eyes, mentor: Birdfeather

**Queens and kits:  
**Queens:  
Swiftwind, tawny and cream coloured she-cat with pale ginger spots and light amber eyes, mate: Runningbreeze  
Mapleleaf, dark ginger she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes, mate: Wildwind

Kits:  
Mistykit, silvery-blue she-cat with light blue eyes, (Mapleleaf)  
Leafkit, ginger tabby she-cat with a white undercoat and green eyes, (Mapleleaf)  
Berrykit, light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes, (Mapleleaf)  
Robinkit, reddish brown tom with green eyes, (Swiftwind)  
Leopardkit, golden tabblyshe-cat with unusual gold and amber markings and light amber eyes, (Swiftwind)  
Milkykit, milky cream she-cat with tawny patches and light amber eyes, (Swiftwind)

**Elders:  
**Peachsong, cream she-cat with pale peach coloured eyes  
Briarberry, raven coloured she-cat with dark pinkish eyes  
Rosewood, light brown tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes  
Tawnypatch, grey tom with tawny patches and green eyes

**MountainClan:**

**Leader: **Eaglestar, cream and brown tom with a white undercoat and yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Sprucebranch dark spruce coloured tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Bramblebush, white she-cat with red marble patterns and green eyes

**Warriors:  
**Stoneheart, dark grey tom with stone-cold blue eyes  
Rockyfoot, light brown tom with a dark grey paw and hazel eyes  
Highpeak, blue-grey tom with a white undercoat and dark blue eyes  
Hollysong, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Snowwish, white she-cat with silver patterns and aqua eyes  
Featherfrost, silver and grey she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Sunshadow, yellow tom with black paws and gold eyes  
Duskymeadow, dusky brown tom with sandy yellow highlights and green eyes  
Lichenstep, golden tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

**Apprentices:  
**Cavepaw, black tom with grey eyes, mentor: Snowwish  
Peakpaw, cream tom with white and tawny patches and green eyes, mentor: Duskymeadow  
Shadowpaw, grey-blue tom with a black stripe and a white paw with blue eyes, mentor: Hollysong  
Silverpaw, silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mentor: Lichenstep  
Ivypaw, white and blue-grey she-cat with deep hazel-green eyes, mentor: Sprucebranch

**Queens and kits:  
**Queens:  
Chillimist, reddish-brown she-cat with bright green eyes, mate: Eaglestar  
Paleclover, pale brown she-cat with light green eyes, mate: Sprucebranch

Kits:  
Foxkit, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, Chillimist  
Honeykit, cream and yellow she-cat with gold eyes, Chillimist  
Willowkit, blue-white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Chillimist  
Hazelkit, pale brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Paleclover  
Thornkit, Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, Paleclover

**Elders:  
**Blackthorn, black tom with thorn-like claws and green eyes  
Darkraven, raven and black she-cat with heather coloured eyes  
Iceripple, snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Mousewhisker, tom with mouse coloured fur and amber eyes


	3. Chapter 1: Mixedkit's Dream

**Hey awesome people! Lilytail is here with another chappie for my first fanfiction! I do not own Warrior Cats so if you think that I am copywriting, the feel free to let me know! I am going to be starting with OceanClan first, as it is obvious to, and feel free to submit any Ocs as I will use every one of them in my story. Huge shout out to Crimson Raspberry for sending two Ocs (Mixedkit and Fisherkit) and check out Crimson's fanfics! So let's get into it because you are probably screaming in your head **_**Come on let's start already! **_**Yeah I know how that feels, but enough chit-chat because you're probably really bored now. Enjoy the chappie!**

Mixedkit was swimming in the lovely warm sea, with lots of colourful fish darting around her. Mixedkit gracefully swam to the surface, her large paws and tail making huge splashes. Shaking the droplets from her whiskers, Mixedkit spotted her favourite kind of fish, clownfish! Before the fish could escape into the safety of an anemone, Mixedkit dove underwater, her long tortoiseshell, black and ginger fur flowing. Quick as a flash, she snuck up behind the fish and grasped it in her jaws. It wasn't long before Mixedkit realized that she needed air.  
Surfacing the supposed sea, Mixedkit found herself in a raging, red river! She could see yellow eyes watching her, dark, gloomy trees surrounding her with an eerie red glow. The fish escaped her clutches and splashed Mixedkit in the face, blinding her for a second. A second was all that was needed for a cat to jump on her, forcing Mixedkit's head underwater. Dazed, yet not unconscious, Mixedkit struggled under her captor's grip. The cat whispered to her,  
_Beware! Beware the power that you hold, Mixedkit, for it will drown you! _Mixedkit's lungs were screaming for air! She twisted, breaking out of her captor's grasp with claws unsheathed. She saw yellow eyes, glinting in the eerie red glow. _You cannot escape your destiny! For we will find you again…_.

"Mixedkit, Mixedkit! Are you ok?" Moaning softly, Mixedkit opened one dark amber eye to find herself in the OceanClan nursery, looking up at the worried blue eyes of Fisherkit, her best friend. The lithe blue-grey tom was sitting down beside her, grooming her uneven fur.

"What happened?" Mixedkit groggily asked, letting herself feel relaxed with Fisherkit's touch.

"You were yowling and twisting all night. I got up to lay beside you and you threw me off." Fisherkit replied between licks.

"Sorry Fisherkit. I was having a weird and strange dream. A cat whispered to me…" Mixedkit stopped half afraid that Fisherkit was going to think that she was going crazy.

"That's ok Mixedkit." Fisherkit smiled, rising to shake his blue-grey pelt, then stopping short. "Whispered what?" He turned his head to the side, looking like he always does when he is confused.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, nothing important." Mixedkit answered, standing up and rushing out of the den.

"Dappleflower, I'm going to play outside with Fisherkit ok?" Mixedkit called over her shoulder to her mother, Dappleflower.

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me." Dappleflower responded, pausing the conversation that she was having with Fisherkit's mother, Bluesky.

"Hey, Mixedkit! Wait for me!" Fisherkit yelled, sprinting to catch up with Mixedkit's fast pace.

_Beware the power that you hold for it will drown you! _Mixedkit thought over and over again while making her way into the clearing.

She didn't look where she was going and nearly ran into the deputy, Shellfur.

"Hey! Mixedkit! Watch where you are going!" Shellfur, also her father, yowled before Mixedkit could run into him.

"Sorry!" Mixedkit hung her head in shame, while Fisherkit came up behind.

"Boo!" Fisherkit yelled, scaring the living daylights out of Mixedkit.

"Fisherkit! I've told you not to do that!" Mixedkit whipped around, voice loud with shock. Fisherkit smirked, until he saw the deputy standing behind her.

"It's alright Fisherkit. Now you two go have some fun, I'm going to bring some fresh-kill to your mothers." An amused smile played on his lips while shaking his head slowly and murmuring "Kits these days".

"Hey look!" Fisherkit nodded, pointing his tail to the other kits tussling on the other side of the clearing, "Come on! Let's play with them!"

"Ok then." Mixedkit sighed. Will Fisherkit ever realize that she was a quiet, peaceful kit that didn't like fighting and getting in cat's ways? Mixedkit padded over to the other kits with Fisherkit bounding ahead, eager to start playing.

"What game are we playing?" Fisherkit asked, leaping onto his brother Pondkit and his sister Skykit. Mixedkit approached the group in a more cautious way, looking for her sister, Featherkit. She found Featherkit and sat beside her.

"We are playing a fighting game where we are two different clans." Skykit announced, always being the showy one with her beautiful, swan like movements and snowy white pelt.

"Cool! How do we decide what teams we are on?" Fisherkit asked, going to sit beside Mixedkit.

"It is Skykit, Fisherkit and I on a team because we are brothers and sister. And Featherkit and Mixedkit on the other team." Pondkit answered, flicking his grey tail at the kits in turn.

"I'm the best fighter so I get to choose which clans we are." Boasted Skykit, strutting around the group.

"Nah! I am the best fighter!" Fisherkit puffed out his chest and leaped onto Skykit. They tussled until Skykit, the oldest kit by 3 seconds, pinned him down with a look of glee on her face.

"Not fair!" scowled Fisherkit, as he squirmed under his sister's grasp.

"Now who's the best!" taunted Skykit turning back to the others and flicking her brother playfully in the face.

"Can we start already?" Featherkit and Pondkit asked together, looking at each other and blushing.

_What madness this is, _Thought Mixedkit, watching as Fisherkit and Skykit raced each other back to where they were.

"Ok, so our team is OceanClan and yours is MountainClan." Skykit told everyone when she got within earshot.

"Hey that's not fair! We don't want to be MountainClan! Can we be ForestClan instead?" questioned Mixedkit, daring to stand up and look Skykit in the eye.

"Whatever. Fine sure you can." Skykit rolled her eyes and beckoned her team together.

"Our base is this rock over here and yours is the tree stump on the other side of the clearing." Featherkit rushed over to stand on the rock.

"Ready, set, go!" roared Fisherkit, racing over to Featherkit and tussled with her.

Skykit and Pondkit stalked over to Mixedkit, soon surrounding her. _Oh no! What to do! What to do! _Mixedkit didn't like fighting with the other kits as they were always too rough with her. Pondkit leaped onto Mixedkit while Skykit swept away her paws and together, they pinned Mixedkit down. Mixedkit whimpered for Featherkit to help her. _Well, they won..._, Mixedkit thought silently.  
Featherkit sped towards Pondkit and Skykit and knocked them off Mixedkit. She helped her sister up and saw that Mixedkit had a look of determination on her eyes, a rare look for someone as quiet and shy as Mixedkit. Mixedkit leaped onto both Pondkit and Skykit, managing to pin down the struggling Pondkit, the look on his face turning from shocked to furious to scared.  
Skykit, however, managed to break Mixedkit's grip and leaped on her and they tussled. Out of the corner of her eye, Mixedkit saw Featherkit tussling with Fisherkit again and Pondkit racing to help his brother. Skykit's pale blue eyes met Mixedkit's dark amber eyes and she saw a look of malice in those pale blue eyes. "You will never beat me, Mixedkit. And both of you, stay away from my brothers!" Skykit whispered, slamming Mixedkit's head onto the rock. The world flashed different colours.

And then the world went black.

**This was a really fun chappie to write! It took me 4 hours on and off! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But leave a review and submit any Ocs that you have in mind! Until next time, Lilytail ;D**


	4. Chapter 2: The Medicine Cat Den

**Sorry for not updating in a while! So the last chapter had a very, um, weird ending. As you can see, Skykit doesn't like Featherkit and Mixedkit because they like her brothers. Fisherkit and his siblings are three moons older than Mixedkit and Featherkit. I said that if you look in the reviews. Also, I'm still accepting Ocs, so if you have an Oc in mind, then be sure to leave a review. So as I was saying, Skykit seems to be turning into a rude little she-cat, not how I was planning at all but whatever. Also thanks to Spongekit36 for thinking up of an Oc for me. I will introduce this Oc later in the story but if you are curious, then go to the reviews section and Spongekit36's review should be there. Anyways, let's get on with the chappie ;D**

_What happened?! Where am I!? Why can't I feel my right forepaw?!_, the last memory flashed through Mixedkit's mind, making her shudder. The den was dark behind Mixedkit's heavy eyelids, but she guessed that it was still daytime.

"Where is Mixedkit!?" a voice thundered, outside the den, making Mixedkit grimace. The sound of a cat running sounded outside the den.

"She is right here, Dappleflower and she is alright." Answered Runningbrook, the clan's Medicine Cat, padding into the den after Dappleflower.

"Mixedkit? Mixedkit!" whimpered the soft, troubled voice of Featherkit, "Please wake up! Please…"

"Don't worry Featherkit, Mixedkit is strong. She can still be an apprentice." Shellfur, the deputy and father of Mixedkit and Featherkit, soothed.

Mixedkit felt a warm, familiar pelt press against her, _Fisherkit_. She felt his tongue rasping along her ruffled pelt. When he got to her right forepaw, Mixedkit winced and jerked away, tucking her paw safely under her body.

"Careful, Fisherkit. That is her sore paw where she fell on after she slammed into that rock. Luckily, Skykit was there and she ran straight to me." Runningbrook uttered sternly and praising Skykit.

_Luckily for Skykit?! She was the one that hurt me!_, Mixedkit yowled angrily to herself. Panting heavily, Mixedkit stood up on wobbly legs and opened her dark amber eyes, glancing down to her now crooked paw.

"Mixedkit! My little kit! Oh are you alright?" Dappleflower asked, sitting down on the other side of Mixedkit.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" Mixedkit replied, spying Skykit outside the den, playing with Pondkit.

"You have to be careful! You could've hurt yourself even more!" Shellfur warned, nudging Featherkit, "Go on Featherkit. Go to your sister."

Glancing into Featherkit's blue, tear streaked eyes and touching noses, Mixedkit meowed quietly, "I'm ok, Featherkit, I'm ok."

Fisherkit's touch enveloped her and she leaned into his warm, soft pelt. Their eyes met, Fisherkit tearing his eyes away first, blushing.

"Ok everyone, Mixedkit needs some peace so come outside," Runningbrook's voice echoed around Mixedkit, but she couldn't hear it. She was too busy staring at Skykit smirking at her from outside of the den.

"Mixedkit, please lick up these seeds, they will help with the pain." Runningbrook continued, nosing three, small black poppy seeds towards Mixedkit.

"Yes, Runningbrook." Mixedkit watched as Skykit poked her tongue out and turned away. Leaning down to lick up the seeds, Mixedkit felt the comforting eyes of Fisherkit resting on her back. Lying down in the nest, with her tail neatly over her nose, Mixedkit's breathing deepened as the poppy seeds began to work their magic. She felt her eyes slowly closing and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**POV Fisherkit:**

_I hope that Mixedkit is ok… _Fisherkit's thoughts drifted around his mind. Mixedkit laughing, him grooming her pelt, pressing against her on a cold leafbare night. Fisherkit's eyes were in a far away place where Mixedkit and him could be friends forever. _Wait, does this mean that I like Mixedkit? No, she's just a friend, or is she more? _Fisherkit stood in the entrance of the Medicine Cat den, watching as Mixedkit licked up the poppy seeds.

"Are you going to stand there all day Fisherkit?" Skykit teased, padding towards him, scowling as she realized that he was looking at Mixedkit.

"Come on! Let's go play! Forget about Mixedkit!" Skykit continued, pretending that she didn't scowl at Mixedkit.

"Oh ok." Fisherkit replied, tail drooping slightly and glancing at Mixedkit one more time. Skykit saw Fisherkit's tail drooping and nipped it.

"Hey! What was that for!" Fisherkit whipped around, looking into the pale blue eyes of his sister.

"Can't catch me!" Skykit yowled excitedly, knowing that she got his attention.

"Oh yes I can catch you!" Fisherkit sprinted after Skykit, laughing.

**POV Skykit:**

_Hmph! Why is he always mooning over Mixedkit? _Skykit thought as she sprinted away from Fisherkit. _I didn't mean to hurt Mixedkit that badly, just give her a warning to stay away from my brothers._

"Hey! Skykit! Can you come over here please?" Fisherkit asked politely, motioning her over with a flick of his tail.

"Sure! Whatever you like brother!" Skykit replied while padding over to sit next to Fisherkit, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws.

"Did you actually save Mixedkit? Tell the truth." Fisherkit's stern gaze pierced Skykit, making her ears flatten.

"O-of c-course I d-did…" stammered Skykit, "Runningbrook wouldn't lie, would she?"

"That is true," Fisherkit pondered over the thought, still not convinced, "How did she get hurt?"

"W-well, um, she and I were tussling and, um, she stopped and I accidentally fell on her paw." Skykit looked up at Fisherkit, willing him silently to agree with her lie.

"Ok then. I believe you. Anyways, we are going to become apprentices tomorrow!" Fisherkit added, changing the topic. Skykit wasn't listening, she was thinking the same thing over again, _I didn't mean to hurt Mixedkit that bad…_.

"Hello? Skykit? You can come out from behind the fern leaf now." Fisherkit ducked his head behind the fern leaf and twitched his whiskers.

"Ok, coming…" Skykit replied, standing up and padding out to where Fisherkit and Pondkit were tussling.

_The day went on and it soon became nighttime…_

"Goodnight, my little kits. Tomorrow, you will make me proud." Purred Bluesky, the mother of Skykit and her brothers.

"Goodnight, Bluesky." Skykit said softly as she lay down in her nest. Drifting off to sleep was the easiest thing to do, so Skykit closed her pale blue eyes and soon found herself in a lovely forest in Greenleaf. The sun made lovely dappling patterns on the ground and a mouse was on the ground in front of her. Stalking quietly, she came up behind the mouse and pounced on it. But it wasn't a mouse anymore, it was a cat with bloodshot eyes.

_Are you the one with the power of the water? _It whispered into her ear.

"Uh no I'm not. At least I don't think so." Answered Skykit, afraid of who she was talking to. Another cat stalked behind Skykit, cornering her.

_My companion will be sure of that… _It whispered again. The pure white pelt of Skykit shook with fear. Falling to the ground in pain, Skykit felt the companion pawing into her mind, searching through her memories. How it did that, Skykit didn't know.

_She speaks the truth… _The companion spoke, leaving Skykit's mind and disappearing into the shadow that surrounded it. The cat with the bloodshot eyes pinned Skykit down, forcing her to look up into the bloodshot eyes.

_Well then, it's not you… _As fast as lightning, the cat with the bloodshot eyes disappeared into the mist…

And then, she heard, _Mixedkit, I am coming for you…_


	5. Chapter 3: Powers? Me?

**Hallo awesome peoples! I have changed the prophecy so you will have to read on if you want to find out. Please can you tell me if you like the POV thingys because I need to know to do more. Still accepting Ocs if you have one in mind then be sure to leave it in the review section. So the last chappie ended with Skykit being searched for the powers. Bear in mine that the mind reading cat can also control cats if the swear to an oath. The mind controlling cat can see through the cat's eyes and fore them to do things like jump off a cliff or drown themselves in a puddle. I won't reveal too much now, but lets get into the chappie!**

**POV Mixedkit:**

The last thing she remembered was the blue eyes of Fisherkit boring into her back. And the smirk of Skykit outside the den, her lips twisted into an ugly smile that suited her. A sharp pain jolted her back to reality, her paw now straight with leaves and sticky, stinky stuff all over it. The wind whistled outside the den, speaking the words that Mixedkit hoped to never hear again.

_You cannot escape your destiny! The power that you hold can drown you!_

Shivering in the warm den, Mixedkit leant over to where there was moss soaked in water. Mixedkit let the cool water relish her tongue as she lapped it up. Overhead, the sound of flapping wings was heard. Mixedkit glanced up and saw a butterfly, the prettiest butterfly she had ever seen.

"Hello little butterfly. What are you doing here?" Mixedkit asked softly, not expecting the butterfly to answer. But it did anyway. A voice that only Mixedkit could hear. A voice that reminded her of peace and stars.

_Follow me. Follow me!_

It whispered, so quiet that could barely Mixedkit hear. Still, she followed it anyway, limping on three paws. Further into the Medicine Cat Den, further than she had ever explored. At the back was a pool of water, water that reflected the roof. Mixedkit saw something in that reflection. Something odd. Like there was a cat with stars in his dark ginger with darker stripes fur. A cat barely older than herself.

"I know why you are here, Mixedkit. But do you?" He questioned and Mixedkit whipped around to see the kit spirit with teleportation powers.

"Who-who are you?" Mixedkit stammered, backing away, worried. The spirit cat stepped forward, close enough to touch noses with her.

"I am here to tell you something. Something that will change your life forever…" he answered, disappearing and reappearing behind her.

"Y-you have teleportation powers?" Mixedkit asked keeping her head low so she didn't have to look in his aqua-blue eyes.

"Correct. I have powers. Just like you. Just like one cat from each clan. I'm Firekit by the way and I have a prophecy to tell you," Firekit began, watching as Mixedkit whipped around, startled, "One of water, one of air, one of fire and one of shadow will save the stars in ways untold and break the darkness that will unfold." Firekit finished, enduring a look of shock from Mixedkit.

"Uhh. Well. Um. I am not really the right cat for the job. Uh." Mixedkit spluttered, glancing over to where Runningbrook was curled up in a nest.

"Which power do I have?" She asked, turning to Firekit once more.

"That is for you to find out." He whispered before disappearing into thin air.

"Hmm? Mixedkit? What are you doing over there?" Runningbrook asked sleepily, craning her neck to get a better view of Mixedkit.

"Uhh, I was just walking around to see if my paw was feeling better." She didn't like lying to Runningbrook, but after what just happened, she didn't want to tell anyone until she was sure that she wasn't going crazy.

"Well then, go get me some fresh-kill will you?" Runningbrook asked curling back up into a ball of grey and brown.

"Yes, Runningbrook." Mixedkit answered poking her head into the warm sunshine that was streaming through the narrow entrance. Looking up, she realised that the sun was already at its peak. _What?! It's sunhigh already?! _Mixedkit wondered, padding over to the fresh-kill pile. The sound of thundering paws awoke Mixedkit from her daydream. The sunhigh patrol was coming back, and with worried expressions on their faces. The lead of the patrol, Anemonestar, leaped onto the Sandstone, a sandstone rock that the leader addresses the clan from. Sand splayed everywhere when the patrol stopped and Mixedkit got showered in sand.

"Every cat who is old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Sandstone for a clan meeting!" Anemonestar yowled the familiar words as all of the cats exited the dens and settled underneath the Sandstone. Mixedkit spotted Featherkit and Dappleflower through the throng and decided to go sit with them after a nod from Runningbrook.

"MountainClan has been spotted hunting it our territory. I confronted their leader, but Eaglestar denied it. MountainClan has always been this sly and cunning. At the gathering tomorrow, I will say again in front of all the clans. On a happier note, it is time for three kits to start their journey to becoming warriors." Pride gleamed in Anemonestar's eyes as she looked down to see three kits, Skykit, Fisherkit and Pondkit. Mixedkit followed Anemonestar's gaze and saw Fisherkit. His usually ruffled fur was sleek, and the lithe, blue-gray tom sat up straight in a practised position, as did his siblings.

"These three kits have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for them to start their warrior training." Anemonestar continued without blinking, vaulting down to ground level. Mixedkit liked Anemonestar. The stern, serious, quiet but loud she-cat was the perfect leader in Mixedkit's opinion.

"Skykit, from this moment on until you get your warrior name, you will be called Skypaw and your mentor will be Goldenray." A young, gold she-cat whom Anemonestar called Goldenray stood up and padded over to Skypaw, touching noses and sitting down beside her.

"Pondkit, from this moment on until you get your warrior name, you will be called Pondpaw and your mentor will be Beachsong." An older warrior, a senior one perhaps, padded over to Pondpaw, his sandy yellow pelt rippling with muscles. They touched noses, Pondpaw really excited, and Beachsong settled down beside him.

"And Fisherkit, from this moment until you get your warrior name, you will be called Fisherpaw and your mentor will be Sharkfin." A burly, brown and grey striped tom with blue eyes stood up and padded heavily over to Fisherpaw, grunting as he touched noses. Sharkfin didn't sit down though, he stayed standing up and turned his head up to the glinting sun.

"This ceremony is over! Return to whatever you were doing. Senior warriors please come with me into my den. Oh, and also Runningbrook as well." Anemonestar called whilst jumping down from the Sandstone, showering Mixedkit again with sand as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Oh, sorry Mixedkit." She spoke quietly, giving Mixedkit a nod of sorrow. The senior warriors crowded outside the den. So many, 7 at least. Runningbrook picked up a piece of prey on the way, nodding thanks to Mixedkit.

"That's ok," Mixedkit replied, lifting some sort of tropical fish from the fresh-kill pile, "Would you like some fresh-kill Anemonestar?"

"Why thank you Mixedkit! How nice of you." Praised Anemonestar, grasping the fish and taking it into her den. The senior warriors followed, nodding slightly at Mixedkit as they passed. Shellfur, one of the senior warriors as well as deputy and the father of Mixedkit and her sister, Featherkit, touched noses with Mixedkit.

"Proud of you…" he whispered before disappearing into Anemonestar's den. A low murmuring sound was heard. Pretending that she was picking up more prey, Mixedkit eavesdropped. Mixedkit didn't like eavesdropping, so she started to leave to go congratulate Fisherpaw when Mixedkit heard Runningbrook talking about her.

"Mixedkit …. The prophecy … power … water." Mixedkit could only catch snippets of the conversation. Eyes wide with shock, Mixedkit thought to herself,

_So it's true! The prophecy is true! It's true…_

**Soooooo Mixedkit just found out that she had powers (for real) and is really shocked. Sometime in the next chappie, the evil cat with red eyes and her mind reading companion from the previous chappie, will go into her dreams and you know. I won't reveal too much now. Anyways, that was a really long chappie. Well, it used to be. 1800 words. I deleted some of it for next chappie. Ok baiiiiii awesome people!**

**P.S, Leave a review about how I could make the story better or for an Oc. All Ocs accepted into this story unless you want me to write a different story for your Oc. This is my first, and I have two more ideas in mind. Okidoki, I'm sorry because I am a chatterbox and you guys probably need to do something so goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 4: What is even happening?

**Heya! Half of this chappie was originally part of the previous chappie. Anyway, in this chappie, Mixedkit is going to use her power for the first time. The prophecy gave clues to the Medicine Cats of each clan about the cat with the power. When Mixedkit and the other special kits from the other clans go to their first gathering, they meet and decide to meet the following night. I don't want to reveal too much now though. Oki! Enjoy the chappieeeee!**

"_Mixedkit …. prophecy …. power …. water."_

Mixedkit was scared. She shook her long tortoiseshell fur to get rid of the sand and sprinted away to the safety of her mother in the nursery. On the way, she spotted the three new apprentices being congratulated by the older apprentices. Mixedkit was about to join them when she saw Skypaw glaring at her, pale blue eyes brimming with utter hatred. Mixedkit flattened her ears and stalked away into the shadow of a tree. She was the best stalker out of the apprentices and kits. In no time she had stalked around the edge of the clearing to where the apprentices were talking.

"So well done! My siblings and I are meant to become warriors tomorrow, we are having our assessment! My mentor is very proud of me, uh, I mean us!" boasted Sandpaw, her pale ginger pelt gleaming in the late after sunhigh sun.

"Runningbrook has taught me a lot of things too and I am going to get my full Medicine Cat name soon!" Paradisepaw excitedly jumped in, earning a smile from the other apprentices. _Paradisepaw chose to be a Medicine Cat? Hmm Maybe I should become a Medicine Cat too? No, Paradisepaw is the next Medicine Cat. _Mixedkit wondered silently, wishing that Paradisepaw would stop chattering to the other apprentices.

"Well I am going to be the best warrior of all!" Clampaw puffed out his chest in pride, earning a glance of admiration Palmpaw, who had a crush on him. Palmpaw looked away when Clampaw looked at her and started chattering nervously to Wavepaw, her brother. Wavepaw saw what was going on and laughed teasingly. Skypaw stepped into the middle of the group, silencing them all.

"Just wait until you see me fight! I'm obviously the best fighter! Just watch! Sandpaw, I challenge you to a practice fight!" Skypaw's snow-white pelt was in the spotlight now. _Oh no! Here we go for the 84625261846453846 time. _Mixedkit sighed, forgetting that she was eavesdropping. Skypaw looked to the source of the sigh but shrugged it off as Pondkit started counting down for the little scuffle to start. Fisherpaw knew that Mixedkit was eavesdropping and glanced in her direction but couldn't see her and went back to watching the tussle.

"Ha! You?! Your barely out of the nursery!" Sandpaw noted, her pale ginger pelt fluffed out to look bigger.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sneered Skypaw, positioning herself into a fighting stance.

Sandpaw lunged and Skypaw swiftly dodged the blow, instead sweeping Sandpaw's feet out from under her. Sandpaw gave a muffled yelp as she toppled over but rolled to her feet and sprinted to Skypaw. Skypaw had stopped, her eyes slipping in and out of focus. Her movements were robotic as if controlled by someone…

**POV Skypaw**

_Oh, I am no kit! _Skypaw narrowed her eyes to slits. Sandpaw lunged at her, but Skypaw was ready. Using a move that she saw the apprentices do, Skypaw ducked under Sandpaw, sweeping her feet out from under her. Sandpaw gave a muffled yelp, satisfying Skypaw. While Sandpaw rolled over, Skypaw shook her gleaming white pelt. _I'm back! Little Skykit! _The mind-reading cat was back! _Get out of my head! And I am not a kit anymore!_

_No, I won't! You are going to listen to me!_

Skypaw felt herself fall under the mind-reader's control, eyes slipping in and out of focus.

_Run at Sandpaw!_

Skypaw had to do what she was told. She ran at Sandpaw with robotic movements, claws unsheathed.

_Scrape her muzzle, then claw at her ears!_

Skypaw leaped higher than any cat can, because she was being controlled. Sandpaw yelped in surprise, eyes wide with shock. Blood dripped from Sandpaw's torn ears, but she was an experienced apprentice, and knew every move. Sandpaw quickly knocked Skypaw onto the ground, without doing any real damage and tried to hold her down.

"Uh, guys! Can you please help me hold down Skypaw?! I don't know what has gotten into her!" Sandpaw asked, struggling against Skypaw.

Clampaw quickly took the lead, being the oldest and most experienced apprentice.

"Paradisepaw, go get some herbs! Palmpaw, Wavepaw, Sandpaw and I will hold her down!" Clampaw asked, face frozen with worry. Pondpaw and Fisherpaw looked on, stunned and scared.

_Get up! Get up! _The voice screamed inside Skypaw's head, making her ears hurt. Skypaw couldn't this any longer! But her brain was controlled by the cat, forcing her to throw off the other apprentices and stand up on strong legs. Even though she was wounded, Skypaw didn't feel the pain. The mind-reading cat made her forget pain and think of something else…

_Kill them!_

**(P.S sorry for the short chappie I am really busy! See you guys later! Baiiiiii!)**

**(I should probably stop talking now XD!)**


	7. Chapter 5: Mixedkit's Discovery

**Sorry for the short previous chappie! My little sister is doing a play and I had to watch it. Anyways, I have lots of story ideas! I am going to do one on the time before this story, then another one completely and then a cross over with a book series called Red Queen! Okidoki! I hope you have enjoyed this series so far! If you have an Oc, you know the drill. Leave it in the review section. Also please check out the poll on my profile. It is very important to the story. Ok, I promise that this is the chappie that Mixedkit will use her powers for the first time. Enjoy the chappie!**

**POV Mixedkit**

_What is going on!? _Mixedkit thought, horrified at the fact that Skypaw was stronger than all of the apprentices. Skypaw was struggling against the weight, eyes unfocused. Skypaw unsheathed her claws once more, knocking out Sandpaw and Wavepaw with a blow to the head. Palmpaw, a quieter cat that didn't like fighting, was thrown away, landing on the sandy ground with a thud. With only Clampaw holding Skypaw down, Skypaw could easily wriggle out of his grip and knock him out with another blow to the head. Meanwhile, Mixedkit, Fisherpaw and Pondpaw had rushed over to Palmpaw. She was breathing, just wounded. They dragged her to the safety of a small fern. Pondpaw rushed to the Medicine Cat den while Fisherpaw and Mixedkit whipped around to face Skypaw. Malice gleamed in Skypaw's eyes as she took a step forward.

"Well, well, well!" Skypaw growled in a low voice, sounding more like the cat from Mixedkit's nightmares than Skypaw. "Mixedkit! How wonderful to finally meet you! And you are the one with the power of the water I presume?" the controlled Skypaw continued, taking one more threatening step forward.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Mixedkit stammered pressing into the warm pelt of Fisherpaw.

"Well, I am a cat with the power of mind-controlling! And you are next!" Skypaw leaped onto Mixedkit, or she tried too. Fisherpaw had leaped up at the exact same moment, earning a kick in the stomach while he crashed into a rock below, also knocked out.

"So, it's just you and me now, Mixedkit!" Skypaw landed in front of tiny Mixedkit. Luckily for Mixedkit, she had longer legs, so their height was even.

Skypaw fell to the ground as the mind-controlling cat switched minds. The cat pawed through Mixedkit's brain, taking control over her body.

_Get out of my head! _Mixedkit's screamed and collapsed to the ground, withering.

_This is just the beginning, little Mixedkit! _A growl replied. Mixedkit's eyes were forced open, seeing Pondpaw and Paradisepaw tend to the other apprentices.

_STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS! _Mixedkit yelled.

_Ooh! And a feisty one too! _The growl turned into glee.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _ A wave of water crashed into Mixedkit, knocking her over as the mind controlling cat left her mind. Mixedkit blinked open her dark amber eyes to find herself surrounded by water. She flicked her tail and the water formed into a giant dew drop before disappearing into thin air. Mixedkit gasped, afraid of what just happened. She twitched her whiskers and water levitated and flew to her. Mixedkit twirled her tail and the water formed into a whirlpool, spiraling downwards onto Mixedkit. She froze the water, creating a shield around her pelt. Mixedkit willed for the ice to melt, and the water surrounded her head. Mixedkit held her breath, and then realized that she could make a little gap in the water around her nose and mouth. She could actually breathe! Mixedkit willed the water to go away, and it dissolved into the open air.

"What is going on here?" Anemonestar asked, padding out of her den while a patrol came back.

"The mind-controlling cat is here…" Runningbrook whispered quietly to Anemonestar, worried.

"Ok, I will call for a meeting," Anemonestar said quietly before saying louder, "May all cats that can catch their own prey meet at the Sandstone for a clan meeting!"

The senior warriors came out of Anemonestar's den carved into the Sandstone. Dappleflower was saying goodbye to Bluesky, who was returning to the warriors' den. Featherkit looked like that she had woken up for a nap. The apprentices were all awake and looking at each other with worry and dread on their faces. The other warriors were putting their fresh-kill on the pile. No-one saw what was happening in the last 5 minutes. When everyone had gathered under the Sandstone, Anemonestar began.

"There has been a prophecy." A gasp sounded among the clan, "A prophecy that includes all four clans. A prophecy that changed the world. Runningbrook told me of powers that all four clans have. One kit from each clan will have a power. From OceanClan, the power of the water."

Mixedkit's eyes were wide with shock and brimming with fear. _Why was I chosen? They could've chosen Fisherpaw! He is strong and caring! _Mixedkit missed the next part of the discussion, but didn't miss the next sentence.

"Mixedkit, step forward." Anemonestar gracefully landed on the soft sand, careful not to spray it on Mixedkit for the third time that day.

"Mixedkit is your prophecy cat. She has the power of the water, the power to wash away an evil, mind-controlling cat that may take one's mind. Mixedkit, you are to come with me tomorrow for the gathering." Anemonestar paused for effect and all eyes turned to Mixedkit. She could almost hear the mind-controlling cat yelling _Freak! Freak! Nobody wants you! _Mixedkit cowered in the shadow of Anemonestar, trying to not be noticed.

"Well then, show them what you can do." The stern Anemonestar asked politely, moving aside to let Mixedkit stand alone in the center of attention. Skypaw was confused, as she could not remember what just happened. Still, she scowled at Mixedkit for being the center of attention.

Mixedkit stood tall, twitching her whiskers. An unnatural wave of water rushed into camp. The cats yowled in surprise, but the water dodged them and went straight for Mixedkit. The water formed a snowflake shape, then turning into ice. It exploded into water again, surrounding Mixedkit. The cats gasped, as no cat can breathe underwater. Mixedkit made a gap in the water, yowling to everyone that she can breathe.

"Mixedkit, you will be apprenticed early, going to daily training with the other kits. You are nearly four moons, correct?" Anemonestar asked once Mixedkit was finished with her show.

"Correct, Anemonestar." Mixedkit replied, blushing as Fisherkit looked admiringly at her.

"So then you will travel to the gathering tomorrow. Clan meeting finished! Shellfur, please organize another border patrol and then a night patrol after that."

"Of course, Anemonestar," Shellfur dipped his head, "I will lead the border patrol with warriors only as the apprentices are still recovering. Night patrol will also have only warriors, the ones that aren't on this patrol." He barked out orders, signaling to cats as he did. Mixedkit padded into the nursery, pondering on what happened today.

"Hey, sweetie. You ok?" asked Dappleflower. Featherkit wandered at her side, not looking at Mixedkit.

"Yeah, just tired." Mixedkit replied, snuggling into the big nest made for them. Featherkit settled as far away from Mixedkit as possible. Dappleflower lay in between, a look of concern shadowing her face. She shrugged it off and curled her tail around her body, neatly folding over her nose. Mixedkit was confused, _Why is Featherkit avoiding me? _She didn't know. Mixedkit gave way to the dizzying blackness called sleep. This time, she didn't dream.

_What am I going to do now?_

**Hi guys! I have a poll on my profile page for you! I will leave you to answer it. Also another question, would you guys want Featherkit to turn jealous and sour like Ivypool or stay a nice and caring sister? Also, I am going to try get updates out as quick as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 6: Before the Gathering

**Hi guys! Do you like my story so far? I hope you do! Also please leave a review for an Oc! Also, I need some help with chapter names. I can't really think of many right now. Anyway, Mixedkit found out properly about the prophecy. She now knows that she has to go to the gathering when she is almost 4 moons. Do you guys think that Featherkit should turn sour and hostile to Mixedkit? Like Ivypool and Dovewing? Sisters like that? I really don't know. Or should it be like a Thrushpelt and Bluestar thing where Featherkit is like Thrushpelt. Also, I'm thinking that Dappleflower can be like Rainflower. Okidoki! Enjoy the chappie!**

**POV: Featherkit**

The silver tabby she-kit woke up to the pounding of paws. She was not happy. It was still so early in the morning. She opened her blue eyes to see weak sunshine leaking into the den. Featherkit looked over to her sister, Mixedkit. Featherkit couldn't decide whether to be happy or jealous of Mixedkit. The rustling of leaves caught Featherkit's attention, Dappleflower was waking up.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Dappleflower asked kindly, smoothing the fur on her chest.

"Not too bad, Dappleflower." Featherkit replied, still looking at Mixedkit. Dappleflower wasn't convinced. She looked at Featherkit, the same concern shadowing her face as last night. There was a look of longing in Featherkit's eyes. A longing for the power that she will never acquire.

"Would you like some fresh-kill?" asked Dappleflower, rising to her long legs. She shook her silver and tortoiseshell dappled pelt, careful not to wake Mixedkit.

"Yes please, Dappleflower." Featherkit answered, her blue gaze turning to Dappleflower's green eyes. In a silent conclusion, Dappleflower padded gracefully out of the den. I can see now why Shellfur chose her. She was beautiful and many ways. Her paw steps, sleek pelt and the way she held her chin high, every inch of the beautiful cat that she was raised to become. Featherkit hoped that she would look like her. Across the nest, Mixedkit stirred. Her long tortoiseshell and black fur gleaming in the early morning sun. The air turned cold as dew drops gathered at Mixedkit's command, forming a steady stream of water that ran into Mixedkit's mouth. Featherkit saw her sister's small, white teeth glinting. _Why is she so perfect? _She has long legs too, Dappleflower's long legs. I have blue eyes, Shellfur's eyes.

"Hey, Featherkit." Mixedkit sleepily mumbled, dark amber gaze resting on Featherkit. Featherkit's hard, blue eyes responded in a way that Mixedkit was not expecting. It startled her, bringing satisfaction to Featherkit to see her sister uncomfortable. Mixedkit dropped her eyes, now focusing on making a small dew drop of water on her paws. Featherkit wasn't sure whether to be proud or jealous.

"So, I guess that this will be the last morning we have together." Mixedkit's delicate voice softly whispered, like a breeze across the sandy shore. Mixedkit raised her dark amber eyes to meet Featherkit's, never quavering, never faltering. Mixedkit was beautiful in her ways, a perfect match for Fisherpaw. _And I am a perfect match for whoever chooses me. _Dappleflower chose that moment to come into the den, creating a shadow that plunged the den into semidarkness, her perfect frame standing to her full height.

"Oh, Good morning Mixedkit." Dappleflower sniffed, her perfect posture faltering slightly, "I have brought you a tropical fish, Featherkit." Dappleflower completely ignored Mixedkit, instead sitting down to eat the fish, keeping one eye on Mixedkit.

"I guess that you should get prepared then." Dappleflower gestured for Mixedkit to go out of the den. Featherkit played her part well, cold gaze searing through Mixedkit's back as she stumbled out of the den, still shaken from the past events.

"Now, I want you to know that you will always be my only kit. You will be perfect, just like I raised Mixedkit to be. She is too shy and quiet, not perfect like you my dear. Take hold of this opportunity, Featherkit, and accept that you are better than that pathetic Mixedkit." Dappleflower purred at the thought of raising Featherkit to be perfect. She turned her green eyes to Featherkit's blue eyes and whispered the final words, "So, do you accept?"

**POV: Mixedkit**

Mixedkit padded out of the nursery, hurt in a way that not even Fisherpaw's terrible jokes could fix. The camp was quiet, apart from Fisherpaw's chattering. Patrols were all away, either hunting or border patrolling. The older apprentices were all in the Medicine cat den, resting from their earlier fight. Pondpaw was away with his mentor, Beachsong, while Fisherpaw's mentor, Sharkfin, was talking with Anemonestar in her den.

"Do you want to go see the elders? They tell great stories!" Fisherpaw suggested, bouncing around Mixedkit. Fisherpaw stopped in midair and collapsed as Mixedkit's dark amber eyes met his blue eyes. Fisherpaw blushed and looked away. Mixedkit could see all the obvious signs that he liked her, but chose to ignore it as they were walking into the Elders' den.

"Hello young ones! Have you eaten yet? There is plenty of fresh kill to go around." Rockpool, an OceanClan elder asked, shifting over to make space for Fisherpaw and Mixedkit. They sat down in silence, staring at the food that awaited them.

"Just keep it down, will ya?" a gray and white tom complained, curling the other way. Fisherpaw and Mixedkit looked at each other.

"Oh, don't mind Duckfeather. He has been in a sour mood since a seagull swooped him and pecked his ear." Webfoot, the other elder, chuckled, pawing the fresh kill over to Fisherpaw and Mixedkit. They tucked in to the fresh kill gratefully.

"Where is your mentor, Fisherpaw? Isn't he supposed to be showing you the territory?" Rockpool asked, shaking the moss off of her mottled grey and black spotted pelt.

"He is with Anemonestar talking in her den." Fisherpaw mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"You know, that Sharkfin and Anemonestar seem to be having it in for each other. They just can't stop talking." Webfoot grinned, showing teeth yellowed with age. Mixedkit looked at Fisherpaw, thinking the same thing that he was thinking, _Are they going to have kits?_.

"Duckfeather, remember when we had kits? It seems so long ago now." Rockpool remarked, looking over to Duckfeather.

"Why yes I do, and they turned out to be great warriors. Seagullwing and Shellfur have made me proud." Duckfeather, now awake with bits of fur sticking up from rolling around in his nest. Rockpool started grooming Duckfeather while he chewed on the remainder of the fresh kill, which was a seagull.

"Run along now, you two. The gathering should be soon." Webfoot looked outside to the weak afternoon sun, "I smell rain coming soon, and my nose is never wrong." He finished, laying down to rest.

"Ok, bye Rockpool, Duckfeather and Webfoot." Mixedkit spoke, motioning for Fisherpaw to follow. They padded outside together, pelts against each other.

"You know when you can just see a strong relationship forming." Rockpool watched as the apprentice and kit left the elders' den. Raindrops started to wet the ground. Mixedkit twitched her whiskers, creating a barrier so that no water could fall on Fisherpaw or her. The low murmuring in Anemonestar's den faded into silence as she came out with Sharkfin not far behind. Anemonestar leaped up on top of the Sandstone and yowled the familiar words,

"May all cats who can catch their own prey meet here at the Sandstone for a clan meeting!" Cats started coming out of their dens to meet grey skies and the patter of raindrops. Mixedkit created a barrier for them as well and they nodded in gratitude. A patrol came back, their mouths filled with fresh kill. They dropped it onto the nearly empty fresh kill pile and came under the barrier. The other patrol came back, fur slick with mud from border patrolling. They cleaned themselves before joining the rest of the clan. The 5 apprentices came out of the Medicine cat den, all better from Runningbrook and Paradisepaw's healing. Mixedkit saw Featherkit and Dappleflower pad out of the den, ignoring her gaze.

"As you may know, we need to prepare for the gathering tonight." Anemonestar began, looking down to the clan, "Shellfur, Sharkfin, Beachsong, Coraldusk, Goldenray, Saltstep, Webfoot, Rockpool, Runningbrook, all of the apprentices and Mixedkit will go to the gathering." Anemonestar looked down at Sharkfin, who nodded, "Sharkfin and I are having kits together. They will be due in 6 moons. When I go into the nursery, Shellfur will take over my leadership duties and Crabclaw will be the temporary deputy." Anemonestar bowed her head as the clan cheered, "Nevertheless, everyone needs to get prepared for the gathering. Clan meeting is now over!" Anemonestar leaped down from the Sandstone and nuzzled Sharkfin before going to the fresh kill pile and picking up a seagull. All the cats who were going to the gathering picked up fresh kill to eat.

"Hey Mixedkit!" Sandpaw, Palmpaw, Clampaw, Wavepaw, Paradisepaw and Skypaw came out of the Medicine cat den.

"Good luck!"

"You are going to be great!"

They all praised her. Every apprentice except Skypaw. She was glaring at Mixedkit because she was the center of attention, not Skypaw. Pondpaw padded into camp, mouth full of prey, his mentor not far behind. He dropped the prey on the fresh kill pile and joined the apprentices.

"Hey, Mixedkit! Good luck at tonight's gathering!" Pondpaw joined in in the praising.

"Oh yes. Good luck Mixedkit." Skypaw's sour look explained everything, "Everyone wish Mixedkit good luck because she holds our lives in her little useless paws."

The apprentices were shocked. Skypaw wasn't usually this rude. There were no warriors to tell her off as they were all busy preparing for the gathering.

"Well then, what have you done to help this world?" Sandpaw stuck up for Mixedkit, as did the other apprentices.

"Yeah! Mixedkit was chosen for a reason!" Clampaw and Palmpaw said together. Mixedkit came to the front of the apprentices, head held as high as she dared. Skypaw stepped forward to meet Mixedkit. She put as much hatred and malice in her eyes as possible, to try and scare Mixedkit into backing down.

"You will not tell me what to do." Mixedkit stamped her paw and water rose at her command, forming a dew drop of pure clearness. Her dark amber gaze met Skypaw's pale blue, turning into a look of determination.

"Oh, of course. You need your water powers to protect you. To show everyone that you are better, more worthy." Skypaw sneered, turning sharply, pure white tail high as she stalked away. The apprentices watched as she stalked into the apprentices' den, not regretting that every apprentice was against her. Paradisepaw went in after Skypaw, not that she was against Mixedkit, but to see if she was alright. The sky was darker then ever, perhaps a sign that Mixedkit was going to be the best. She padded to the entrance of the camp, of the home she always knew.

_My life is changing into an adventure..._

**Hello! I'm sorry that chappie took a long time. I have been very busy with studying for finals and my high school teachers aren't doing much to keep me excited either. However, I look forward to writing every day, as it brings joy into my life. I will see you all in the next chappie, byeeeee!**

**~Lilytail ;D**


End file.
